1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-contained dispensing packages for use in dispensing fluids and the like. More particularly, it relates to a two part container for holding the fluid to be dispensed, one part of which has a finger actuated dispenser assembled to it, prior to assembly, and the other part of which contains the fluid to be dispensed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known in the cosmetic industry to attach an atomizing dispenser to a bottle or can by means of a threaded connection between a cap which holds the pump on the bottle so that a user, by means of finger pressure applied to the end of the dispenser, can pump a stream or spray of fluid from the contents of the container. Such dispensers may also be attached to a container by means of a flange crimped around the bead which forms the lip of the container, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,145, issued to Philip Meshberg, and entitled DISPENSING UNIT FOR LIQUID AND METHOD OF DISPENSING.
Conventionally, hand-held packages using finger-activated mechanical dispensers are assembled by attaching the dispenser to bottles or cans by means of screw caps or ferrules which are fastened to the neck of the container. In many situations, however, the cost of appropriately decorative containers of blown glass or of metal results in an expensive product. This is partly because the containers themselves represent a substantial cost. It would therefore be desirable to use plastic containers which can be injection molded at low cost and which present a wide range of decorative choice to the package designer, if a reliable, convenient, and inexpensive way of attaching the dispensers to suitable containers were available.
The high cost of packaging also results, in part, because, in most types of one piece container, the dispenser must be attached after the container has been filled; or, in those packages in which the dispenser is put in place before filling, the filling must be done slowly through restrictive passages in the pump structure. It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide for assembly of the dispenser to a part of the container before filling, while avoiding the need to fill the container through the dispenser and which, at the same time, eliminates the mounting cup by which dispensers are usually fastened to the containers.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and novel container assembly for use with a hand activated, mechanical dispenser which is less expensive to fabricate, while being susceptible to a wide variety of inexpensive exterior decoration. The container assembly can be provided in a variety of shapes and in a variety of materials and is capable of a variety of appearances, beginning with that provided by a wide choice of materials and colorings.
It is another object of the invention to provide a container having an interior which is internally compatible with the material to be dispensed.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to reduce the cost of a two piece container below that of a conventional glass or extruded metal container.